Office Politics
by sushigirlali
Summary: Recent college graduate Rey Niima has worked with Senator Leia Organa for over three years, but the most difficult part of her job has never been navigating Washington's hectic political scene; it's chief legal counsel Ben Solo.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** M

 **Continuity:** Office AU

 **A/N** : This is my contribution for Day 7 of Rey Love Week 2018 over on Tumblr under the Holiday theme. This fic has been in draft form for a while, so I'm glad I finally got around to finishing it! Thanks for reading, friends! Review!

* * *

 **Office Politics  
Part I  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Rey Niima slammed on her breaks as a black Jaguar convertible swerved around her affordable sedan and into her assigned parking spot. The expert move would have been impressive if she liked the driver, Rey thought drolly, glaring as Ben Solo unfolded his long limbs from the flashy sports car. Hastily powering down her passenger side window, Rey leaned over the center console to confront him.

"Solo, what the hell?!" Rey demanded.

"Too slow, Niima." The bane of her existence chided.

"That's my spot!" She yelled.

"Not for much longer if you keep talking to your superiors that way." Ben taunted.

"Oh, you son of a—"

"Language, Niima."

A group of lobbyists crossed in front her car just as Rey opened her mouth again, giving Ben the opportunity to slip away. Scowling as the tall, dark haired man sauntered toward the entrance of their office building, Rey quickly reversed and swung into a spot a few spaces down. He wasn't getting away with stealing her spot this time!

* * *

"Solo!" Rey growled, catching up to him a few moments later in the lobby.

"Yes, Niima?" Ben said irreverently as he pulled off his thick winter coat and handed it to the cloakroom attendant.

"Would you like to explain why you took my parking spot again?" She hissed quietly, matching his long stride as he headed toward the elevators.

"Not really." He replied with a smirk.

"Not—? What do you mean _not really_?" She said indignantly.

Ben reached past her to push the call button. "Did I stutter?"

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Solo! You are the most—" Rey broke off as the doors opened and several people filed out.

Biting her tongue, Rey waited for the elevator to clear before moving forward. Her shoulder brushed Ben's as they pushed into the lift at the same time, but Rey refused to acknowledge the shiver that ran up her spine as a result.

Insolently punching the button leading to the penthouse, where his private office was located, Ben smiled cockily. So, he thought he could escape her without further confrontation, did he? Their eyes locked in a silent battle, Rey bided her time. As soon as the doors closed, she dove forward, hitting the emergency stop button before turning to challenge him.

"We're not done yet, Solo!" Rey said as the elevator shuddered to a halt. "You are, by far, the most obnoxious man I have ever met, but I think I've finally figured out what your problem is."

He cocked a condescending brow at her. "Do tell."

"You're jealous of me!" She accused.

" _I'm_ jealous of _you_?" Ben laughed in her face. "That's a pretty ridiculous statement, sweetheart, even for you."

"How else do you explain your attitude towards me then? You're just jealous that I got my position through hard work and dedication while you had to rely on nepotism!" Rey fumed. "Good thing mommy took pity on you after college, hmm?"

Ben moved so quickly that all she saw was a blur before his big body was pressing hers against the elevator doors, hands on either side of her head.

"You don't know anything about me, or my relationship with my mother, little girl." He sneered. "I'm where I am today because of me and no one else! You got that?"

Rey could feel his breath on her face, minty and sweet, coming out in quick puffs as he struggled to calm down. His dark eyes were fierce, and Rey couldn't help admire the fire blazing in them. Her gaze fell to his trembling lips, trying and failing to ignore how soft they looked, how enticing. Against her will, Rey swayed toward him slightly, her chest just barely brushing his with every breath.

"I heard you weren't able to arrange a date for Leia's Annual New Year's fundraiser tonight." Ben said bluntly. "Pity, when Dameron is just waiting to sweep you off your feet."

Rey came back to herself at the mention of her friend, shocked by her momentary lapse in judgment. Had she actually been thinking about kissing him?! No, she told herself. No, of course not.

"My love life is none of your business, Solo." She said defensively.

"No?" He murmured, inching closer.

"No!" Rey pressed both hands against his muscular chest. "Now back off!"

Ben slowly released her, stepping back to lounge indolently against the far wall. "It'd be a shame for you to go alone though, don't you think?"

"Well, I…" She stammered, taken aback. Was he asking her to accompany him?

"Pathetic, one might say." He continued lazily.

Or not. Jackass.

"You're one to talk." Rey rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you had a date, Solo? I heard none of the female staffers will come near you after you crashed and burned with Kaydel."

His eyes narrowed at her slight, but he didn't contradict her.

"Turn about is fair play, Ben." She said flippantly.

Surprise flashed across his face at her words, and Rey groaned inwardly at her mistake. Calling him by his surname had always been an easy way to keep distance between them, but now she'd gone and blown it. When had she started thinking of him as "Ben" anyways?

"Rey—" He started forward again.

Warding him off, she quickly disengaged the emergency switch, restarting the elevator's upward trajectory. Depressing the button leading to the floor below his for good measure, Rey locked eyes with him once again.

"Take my parking spot again and I'll have your car towed, Solo." She threatened. "You're not a child, stop acting like one."

"Wait!" He protested as the elevator rolled to a stop.

"No." Rey quickly left the lift, tossing, "And I'm not your sweetheart!" over her shoulder before the doors closed again.

Rey practically ran to her office after that, dodging colleagues left and right along the way. Bolting the door behind her as she entered, Rey collapsed onto her black leather office chair in relief. She was safe. Safe from Ben Solo's pouty lips and seductively deep voice, safe from her own secret desires.

Shaking her head, Rey tried to remember all the things she hated about him, but for some reason, she just couldn't muster the energy. She'd seen flashes of something else behind those soulful eyes when he looked at her lately; something more, something intriguing.

Oh, what the hell was wrong with her? Why did she find him so damn attractive? He wasn't even traditionally good-looking! His ears were too large, his hair too long, his smile uneven. Even still, Rey couldn't deny that she felt weak in the knees whenever he was near.

"This is stupid." Rey muttered to herself. "Snap out of it! He was only trying to get to you!"

Going stag to Leia's function was no longer an option after her unwanted reaction to his snide comments. Rey needed some kind of buffer between them tonight, a suit of armor to protect her heart. Rey needed a date.

Whipping out her cell phone, she scrolled through her favorites to find the name she was looking for. Tapping the screen, Rey held the phone to her ear impatiently.

"Poe?" Rey said when he picked up the call. "I need a favor."

* * *

Ben nursed his second old fashioned as he watched Rey spin in Dameron's arms, her slate blue silk dress molding perfectly to her sleek curves. She looked stunning tonight, half of her medium length sable hair flowing freely around her shoulders while the rest was pulled back into a chic bun. The intricate beaded halter top of her dress showed off her long back before cinching at her tiny waist, where Ben jealously realized Dameron's hands were stationed.

He'd always held a grudging respect for the older man, but tonight, all Ben could think about was punching his mother's military advisor right in his perfect teeth. Glowering as Rey laughed at something Dameron was whispering into her ear, Ben wondered at the force of his feelings for a girl barely out of college.

Initially hired as a summer intern on the recommendation of his Uncle Luke, a philosophy professor at George Washington University who didn't hand out recommendations to _anyone_ , Rey had quickly proven herself, rising through the ranks to become a full-time employee by the time she graduated with a Masters in Engineering a few months ago.

Now a senior staffer for Senator Organa, Rey handled the technical details of all the engineering projects Leia's office oversaw. Her drive and work-ethic were two of the things he admired most about her, in addition to her startling beauty and quick wit.

Speaking of her penchant for comebacks, Ben took another drink as he recalled Rey's dig about his ex-girlfriend during their argument this morning. In truth, he'd only dated Kaydel Connix as a shield to protect himself against his feelings for Rey, who had been much too young at the time for him to pursue in good conscience.

Despite his best intentions, however, Ben was unable to hide his interest for long, and Leia's former legal advisor had dumped him a few weeks later when he mistakenly called her "Rey" in bed. Thankfully, Kaydel had withheld that juicy piece of gossip from the rumor mill before she quit, sparing Rey any awkwardness at work.

Not that Rey's time in Leia's office had been a complete walk in the park, Ben grimaced. He'd certainly done enough to make her life difficult over the years, taking out his frustration on her instead of just owning up to his own unresolved feelings. He'd been a complete jerk to her, plain and simple, and she had plenty of reasons to hate him as a result.

In fact, her reaction to him in the elevator this morning was the first time she had ever expressed interest in him. But Ben knew that if he wanted to have a chance with Rey, he'd have to clean up his act. Pulling pranks and making fun of the girl you like might work in elementary school, but they were adults, and he needed to start acting like one.

Right after he got Dameron out of the picture, that is.

Ben's eyes narrowed as Rey and her date moved off the dance floor to take a break, Dameron heading toward the bar while Rey stayed put. Setting his unfinished drink down on the nearest table, Ben swiftly strode forward, slipping an arm around her waist just as the band started playing a slow ballad.

"What—" Rey yelped, her hands automatically wrapping around him as he threw off her center of gravity. "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me." He said huskily, taking her right hand in his as he led her into the middle of the room.

"I'd rather not." She responded warily, holding herself stiff against him.

"Come on, people are watching." Ben smirked as she looked around nervously. "You don't want them to think there's discord in Leia's office, do you?"

"I hate you." Rey replied, but she relaxed in his arms nonetheless.

"I know." Ben grinned, literally sweeping her off her feet as he waltzed around the ballroom with practiced skill.

It felt good to finally hold her in his arms, no, better than good. It felt right.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." She said after a few moments, an appreciative hitch in her voice.

"My mother gave me lessons when I was a child." Ben told her. "I guess they stuck."

"Yeah?" She smiled playfully. "Well, I'm sure your mother is pleased something stuck in that thick skull of yours."

"I'll be sure to let her know that." He chuckled, admiring her form as they moved in perfect unison to the beautifully composed music. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Oh, well…" She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Hey." Ben adjusted his grip, placing a comforting hand at the center of her bare back. "You can tell me, I won't laugh."

Rey's hazel eyes lifted to his, surprised by his sincerity. "I learned how to dance while in the system, actually. One of my foster-mothers was an instructor."

Ben's heart lurched at her tentative tone. "Oh. Well, you're very good. I've never had a better partner."

She looked a bit confused as she stared up at him. "Do you mean that?"

Was it really so hard for her to believe that he would pay her a compliment? Hell, maybe it was, considering how he'd treated her in the past. It was time to make things right between them.

"Rey, there's something I have to—" Ben started.

"Ah, Rey, here's your drink." Dameron interrupted, suddenly popping up behind them with two champagne flutes. "Would you like to go sit down or…?"

"Get lost, Dameron." Ben bit out, glaring at the other man. "She's dancing with me."

"Solo!" Rey reprimanded. "Be quiet!"

Ben grinned down at her, gratified when she remained in the circle of his arms despite her bossy outburst.

"I'd like to dance with Solo a little longer, Poe. We can catch up later, okay?" She said gently to his rival.

Dameron looked nonplused for a moment before smiling slowly, but Ben couldn't begin to decipher the look the former airman exchanged with Rey. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"Okay." Dameron saluted them with both glasses before joining Leia at the far side of the room where she was charming potential donors into parting with their checkbooks.

"Poe and I are just friends, Solo." Rey said sardonically once they were alone again.

"Did I ask?" Ben snarked.

Rey frowned up at him. "And here I thought we were having a civil conversation for once." She huffed. "Maybe I will join Poe after all."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, catching her close when she tried to pull away. "Old habits die hard."

"You should try harder, then." She shot back saucily.

God, he loved her, Ben thought fondly, short temper and all.

"Look, what I was trying to say before that pretty boy—" Ben grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach "—so rudely interrupted us is that I'm sorry for my behavior this morning." Leading Rey back into a leisurely waltz, he added earnestly, "And for yesterday and for the day before that…"

"What?" She gaped, matching his steps despite her shock.

"I've been a total and unmitigated ass since the moment we met, and I'm sorry." Ben said seriously.

"Why?" Rey asked softly, and Ben didn't pretend to misunderstand her question.

"The first time I saw you, I wanted you." He confessed, twirling her in a graceful arc. "But you were so young then, and I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"And now?"

"Now I just don't give a damn." Ben effortlessly dipped her slender body as the music swelled before pulling her flush against his hard chest. "I just want a chance to be with you."

"For a one-night stand?" She inquired.

"If that's what you want." He said uncertainly. "I was thinking maybe we start with a kiss at midnight."

"Just a kiss?" Rey regarded him through hooded eyes. "You have a bed in your office, right?"

"Yes. Well, a pull-out couch." He faltered. She couldn't possibly be suggesting…?

"Good enough." Rey said temptingly. "Take me there."

Or maybe she could.

Pulling Rey toward the exit before she could change her mind, Ben spirited her away without a thought to who was watching. Whatever happened, he would deal with the consequences in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N** : I guess I should just admit that I'm incapable of writing a short one-shots at this point! My stories are going to be as long as they need to be, so I'm going to stop worrying about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Part II is coming soon and you will NOT want to miss it!

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Ali: So, where do you come down on the whole hair discourse thing?  
Kylo: The…the what?  
Ali: You know, whether you're going to have hair in EPIX or not.  
Kylo: That's not really up for debate, is it?  
Ali: Ha! Clearly you haven't been paying attention. Everything is up for debate!  
Kylo: Okay, but my hair? Really? What is there even to argue about?  
Ali: Well, the main camps are Baldo!Ren, Bunlo, Braidlo, and of course, those who want your hair to stay the same length from TLJ, or maybe even longer like—  
Kylo: Okay! Okay, I get it!  
Ali: So, where do you come down on the whole hair discourse thing?  
Kylo: …what were my options again?


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** M

 **Continuity:** Office AU

 **A/N** : Man, I enjoyed writing this chapter…it's super steamy and honestly, smut is kinda my favorite thing to write! If you like this fic, go check out my other works too! I vacillate between writing post TLJ fics and modern AUs, so there's a lot to choose from! Please review!

 **Special Thanks:** Tough Spirit

* * *

 **Office Politics  
Part II  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Rey couldn't believe what she was doing, but she couldn't seem to stop herself either. The first touch of Ben's wide lips to hers had set off a chain reaction that she was ill-equipped to control. She wanted him, and he wanted her. The rest didn't matter.

Fumbling with his black and silver tie, Rey tossed the thin piece of fabric over her shoulder before zeroing in on the pearl buttons of his crisp white shirt.

"Rey!" He groaned against her mouth. "You have to let go of me for a second, sweetheart."

"Don't want to." She replied, fixated as inch after inch of his muscular chest was revealed to her.

"Rey." Ben's hands covered hers, preventing her from undoing the last few buttons.

"What?" She snapped.

"I need to pull the bed out before we continue." He said firmly. "I don't want this to be over quickly. I want us to take our time, to be comfortable. Okay?"

Looking at the love seat objectively for the first time, she realized it was far too short for Ben to stretch out on. Damn, he was right. She hated when he was right.

Taking a deep breath, Rey released his shirt and stepped back. "Okay."

Ben smiled slightly, but he didn't make fun of her for being impatient. Turning to pull the pillows off the sofa, he grasped the handle and swiftly unfolded the double bed. A single white fitted sheet was stretched across the surface, unremarkable but clean.

"There are Egyptian cotton sheets in the cabinet by my desk if you want to grab them." Ben said as he straightened up.

"No." Rey moved forward to finish unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"No?" He asked hoarsely as her hands smoothed the garment off his shoulders.

"No." She reiterated, placing both hands on his chest and pushing him backward onto the bed.

Ben came up on his elbows, his breath catching as her hands went to the clasp around her neck, undoing the heavy halter-top and allowing it fall down to her hips in one smooth motion.

"Fuck." Ben muttered, eyes glued to her naked breasts.

Rey laughed, delighted by his reaction. She had slept with her college boyfriend a few times before they broke up in Junior year, but he'd never made her feel as desirable as Ben did. She loved the captivated look on his face as he traced her slim curves, the heat in his coffee colored eyes making her squirm.

Hurriedly reaching around to unfasten the skirt of her dress, she slid the zipper down her backside until the whole number dropped to the floor in a pile of blue-gray silk. Rey was glad she had taken the time to buy new underwear for tonight as Ben gulped, her black lace thong a far cry from the granny panties she usually wore under her work clothes.

Eyeing the bulge tenting Ben's tailored slacks, Rey boldly purred, "Are you big all over, Ben?"

"Why don't you come down here and find out." He tempted.

"Not just yet." Bracing her foot on the bed to remove her three inch black pumps, Rey jumped when Ben's long fingers slid around her delicate ankle.

"Leave them on." He croaked. "Please."

Rey sucked in a quick breath at his arousing request, nodding obediently as she sank to her knees between his splayed legs. Ben hissed as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, lightly brushing his hardness through the soft fabric.

"Rey!"

Smirking at his heated plea, she backed off to remove his shoes and socks first. "Patience is a virtue." She sang.

"I hate that saying." Ben grumbled.

"Just because you're used to always getting what you want doesn't mean that you should." She said idly.

Ben scooted to the edge of the bed, tilting her chin up to steal a kiss. "I couldn't get you." He teased.

"You never tried." Rey retorted, nipping his lower lip. "Now lift your hips."

His cheeks actually flushed at her order, and she found his sudden color endearing. Grinning as he did her bidding, Rey trailed her hands up to the waistline of his pants, scraping her nails against his skin as she tugged them down his long legs, taking his boxers along for the ride.

"Wow." She breathed, her mouth going dry as his huge erection sprang free. His member was flushed and eager, the thick head already glistening with excitement. She'd only been with one other man before Ben, but he'd looked nothing like this.

Hastily throwing the last of his clothing aside, Rey stood up again to remove her panties.

"Wait." Ben said softly, stalling her impatient hands.

"Why?" Rey said anxiously. Did he want to stop?

"Let me." He inclined his head, pressing his lips to her smooth stomach.

Rey clenched her thighs together as his tongue danced along her skin, dipping into her bellybutton before tracking down to the sensitive area above her mons. " _Ben._ "

"I love the way you say my name, all breathy and sweet." He crooned appreciatively.

She gasped as his teeth caught the edge of her sheer thong, seductively stripping the scrap of fabric down her trembling thighs. Ben helped her step out of them, steadying her when her knees began to buckle.

"I'm not usually like this." Rey blushed, clutching at his broad shoulders.

A curious expression crossed his pale face. "Like what?"

"Desperate. Out of control. I didn't even like you when I woke up this morning, but now…" She quivered as his large hands palmed her round buttocks. "Now I want to _devour_ you." Rey crawled onto his lap, lacing her arms around his neck as she settled against him. "Feel what you do to me, Ben."

"Jesus, Rey." He gasped, rubbing his dick against her soaked center. "You're so wet!"

"And you're so hard!" Taking his mouth in another searing kiss, Rey rocked back and forth, further coating him with her essence. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Ben moaned, fingers clenching on her ass.

"You have to ask nicely, Solo." She said, threading her fingers through his damp hair, forcing him to look at her.

"Please!" He begged, his eyes wild. "Rey, please fuck me!"

She reveled in her power over him as she lifted up on her knees, gripping his shaft tightly as she lined up their slick bodies. "Like this?" She whispered, slowly sinking onto his swollen cock.

"Just like that!" Ben ground out, desperately slanting his mouth over hers once again.

* * *

Rey tasted like sunshine and champagne, her clever tongue dueling with his as her feminine walls fluttered around him. She whimpered sweetly as he stretched her, impaling herself inch by inch until he filled her tight body to the brim.

"Are you okay?" Ben panted, barely controlling the urge to thrust into her.

She hugged him close, her small breasts crushed against his chest, her face tucked into his broad shoulder. "I'm wonderful," Rey sighed, carefully rising up and down on his thickness until her supple flesh parted around him easily.

Her pace was soft, slow, but Ben needed more. Testing her readiness, he bucked against her, pushing deep on her next downward stroke.

"Oh, god!" She yelped as they melded together. "Ben!"

"How did that feel? Did you like that?" He growled, squeezing her plump cheeks as she moaned helplessly against his neck.

"Yes!" She cried out, shuddering helplessly. "Do it again!"

Ben rolled his hips in time with hers, thrusting into her again and again as she rode him hungrily. They moved as one, perfectly in tune, straining to find relief from the exquisite pressure building between them.

"You feel so good! So perfect!" He praised, gritting his teeth against the sheer ecstasy of possessing her. He wasn't going to last for long at this rate, Ben thought wryly.

"Ben!" Rey whined, pulling back to cup his face. "I want—I need—Please!"

The desperation in her voice inspired him to redouble his efforts. "I've got you, sweetheart."

Ben locked an arm around her waist, bending her backward, giving him complete access to her luscious curves. Greedily swallowing the tip of Rey's right breast, he swirled his tongue over her dusky areola before nibbling on her erect nipple.

Rey's thighs slammed against his as she keened in response, loving the gentle pull of his teeth. Running his tongue from one ruby peak to the other, Ben lavished the same attention on her neglected breast, switching between them with increasing intensity as his free hand slipped between their bodies.

Picking up the pace of his thrusts, Ben stimulated her pulsing clitoris, circling the delicate button until Rey was sobbing frantically, overstimulated and ready to burst.

"I'm going to—oh my god!" Rey shrieked, shaking all over. "Ben, I—I'm coming!"

Not letting up, he sucked and rubbed her harder, plunged into her faster, driven to leave a mark on her soul, to make sure that she would always remember their first time together. Ben made love to her until he was sure he'd extracted every drop of pleasure she had to give, catching her close as she sagged against his chest, exhausted.

Careful to keep their bodies connected, Ben stood up with Rey in his strong arms and flipped their positions. Deftly removing her black high heels and tossing them into the corner, he pressed her into the center of the mattress hungrily. Rey whimpered as he began moving against her again, driving for his own satisfaction this time.

Pulling her calves over the crook of his arms, Ben deepened his penetration, losing himself in the sound of her wet flesh enveloping him over and over again, of the erotic noises escaping her hoarse throat.

"I love the way you feel around me, so hot and tight. I could fuck you a hundred times and never be tired of your grasping cunt." He grunted, pulling almost all the way out of her soaked core before slamming back in to the hilt.

"I tried not to feel this way." Rey rasped, fingers gripping the damp sheets like a life line. "But the moment you said you wanted me I—Ben, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, too."

He shuddered at her confession, unable to hold back any longer. Burying himself in her welcoming body once, twice, three times more, Ben growled like a wounded animal as his release finally exploded over him. Delighting in her carnal gasps of pleasure as his seed flowed into her, Ben tunneled into her sticky heat until he thought he might pass out from the effort to get close enough.

For all his strength, he was putty in her arms, Ben mused. Not that he minded, though; he was more than willing to indulge her every want and need if given half a chance.

Collapsing on top of her when his muscles finally gave out, Ben tenderly cradled Rey's body to his, careful not to crush her. As their harsh breathing slowly tapered off, Ben became aware of a strange buzz in the air. Loud chanting and applause was echoing several floors below his office, and it took him a minute to realize what the thunderous sound meant.

Laughing, groaning, he rolled to his side, taking Rey with him. "Happy New Year, Rey." He said playfully.

"Happy New Year, Ben." Rey drowsily returned as she settled her head atop his bicep, curling trustingly into his side.

Watching her beautiful face as she succumbed to sleep, Ben placed an adoring kiss on her lips. He didn't bother to make a New Year's wish, however. What was the point? Everything he'd ever wanted was already in his grasp.

* * *

 **A/N** : I intended to end the story here, but I really want to round this little fic out. So, hold your butts! Part III will be along soon! Thanks for reading! Review!

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Ali: Today on the show, we're going to play fuck, marry, kill!  
Kylo: …who are you talking to?  
Ali: The audience, obviously. First up! Rey, Poe, and Finn. Go!  
Kylo: Huh?  
Ali: Fuck, marry, kill, Kylo! Go!  
Kylo: Oh, uh, fuck Finn, marry Rey, kill Poe?  
Ali: Wow…I can't believe you'd cheat on Rey like that.  
Kylo: What? You asked me—  
Ali: And killing Poe is so not cool. He's doing his best, you know.  
Kylo: I'm not the one—  
Ali: Geez, Kylo, get a grip, not everything is about you.  
Kylo: I hate you so much.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene!**

 **Requested by Jess444 on AO3:** _Please write the scene with Kaydel where he calls out Rey instead! I know it's cruel but I have to read it!_

Ben moved against the petite body cradling his, fondling her through the thin fabric of her black leggings. The stretchy workout pants contoured perfectly to her slim figure, showcasing her long legs and pert bottom perfectly. She usually changed into them before heading to the gym—his gym—after work, and Ben always relished the opportunity to see her in a more causal setting.

After weeks of pining, he'd finally plucked up the courage to invite her to train with him. She was skeptical about his intentions at first, but quickly warmed to the idea once she saw how similar their fighting styles were. They fell into a routine after that, working out together nearly every day, becoming fast friends despite their previously strained working relationship.

Then in one wild moment, everything changed. She'd asked him over for dinner after their workout tonight, promising him the best homemade meal of his life. But they'd never gotten around to food. To his delight, she'd plastered herself against him the moment they walked in the front door. Somehow, they'd made it to the bedroom, falling onto the soft mattress as one, his hands slowly unknotting the sable buns at the back of her head while her fingers went to work on the tie of his shorts.

"Rey," he sighed, losing himself in the fantasy of making love to her at last.

The blonde woman beneath him reared back at his words, pushing against his powerful chest.

"What the fuck, Solo?!" Kaydel Ko Connix growled, fierce despite her diminutive stature.

"What?" He gaped, nonplused.

"You just called me by another woman's name!" She accused.

"No, I—I—" He stuttered.

"No, you what? Don't have the hots for a junior fucking intern? She's a little young, Ben, even for you!" Kaydel shoved him off her, springing out of bed angrily. "And Leia's new prodigy, to boot? What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Wait! Kaydel! I—please don't tell anyone!" Ben stood up hastily, trying to reason with her. "Rey's only a kid, and I don't want to ruin her opportunity to work with—"

"Are you shitting me?" Kaydel said incredulously, walking backwards out of the bedroom. "You're worried about her feelings, when you've just insulted mine? I'm your girlfriend!"

"I didn't mean—I just—" He tried, following her into the living room.

"Oh, wait, I misspoke." She continued, savagely throwing open the front door. "What I meant to say was ex-girlfriend!"

"Hold on!" Ben protested. "Let's talk about this!"

"I'm done talking." Kaydel said acidly. "Get out!"

Wincing at her shrill tone, Ben obediently trudged outside. "Kaydel, I'm sorry, I…." But it was too late; she'd already slammed the door in his face.

Well, shit. He'd really made a mess of things this time.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** M

 **Continuity:** Office AU

 **A/N** : I've written a bunch of Reylo AUs at this point, and this is definitely one of my favorites! Ben is actually super funny in canon, epically if you've read the TLJ novelization, so I hope I've captured his wry sense of humor well. If you've enjoyed this story, please check out my other fics too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Special Thanks:** Tough Spirit

* * *

 **Office Politics  
Part III  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Rey woke the next morning feeling happy and secure, blissfully snuggling into the warm body spooning her back. She chuckled as Ben threw a hairy leg over her hip in response, his fingers contracting possessively around her breast like a boy afraid of losing his favorite toy.

If he expected her to run away after the amazing night they'd shared together, he had another thing coming. It might seem like a wild swing to go from screaming her head off at him to fucking his brains out all within the same 24-hour period, but Rey didn't give a damn. She just wanted to be with him.

"We didn't use protection." Rey jumped as Ben's deep voice sounded in her ear. "I was too far gone to even think about it. I'm sorry."

She titled her head to look up at him. "Don't apologize, I was just as irresponsible."

"If there's a chance that you're—"

"I'm not." She said firmly. "I'm on the pill."

Rey had expected Ben to be relieved at her revelation, but he actually looked a little disappointed. Had he wanted to make her pregnant?

"That's good." He said dimly. "I mean…it wouldn't have been the end of the world. If you weren't on the pill, that is."

"Wouldn't it?" Rey queried.

"I guess I just…didn't expect you to be so…in control of your sexuality." He said sheepishly.

She pushed his leg off of her and flipped over to face him. "Would you rather I was a blushing virgin, Ben?"

"No!" He denied at once. "No. I like you just the way you are. It's just…being with you is different than how I imagined it."

"Because I'm not as inexperienced as you thought I was?" Rey bit her lip, suddenly uncertain.

"Because you're the best lover I've ever had." Ben reassured her, gently touching her cheek. "I'm sorry that I judged you because of your age; it wasn't fair of me to make assumptions. Last night proved that to me."

"So, what you're trying to say is…?"

"We're perfect together."

Rey let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I think so too." She smiled tremulously, rewarding him with a kiss.

"I don't want this to be a one-night stand." Ben said boldly, bringing her left hand to his lips.

"You don't?" Rey asked hopefully, curling her fingers into his.

"No."

"But how will we make it work? We're both senior staffers in Leia's office, but technically, you're my boss." She said nervously.

"I'll resign as chief counsel." Ben volunteered. "Leia will understand."

"Ben, you can't! Leia counts on you to handle all that legal mumbo-jumbo!" Rey protested. "Besides, she's your mother! If anyone should quit it should be me."

"I can't let you do that, Rey. This position could open so many doors for your future." Ben said seriously. "Let me do this. Please."

Rey pulled his head down, kissing him passionately, all doubts about his motives gone. "How about we talk about it with her together, and see what she thinks before we make any rash decisions. Okay?"

"Okay, we'll do things your way." He agreed. "You're much better at office politics than I am, anyway."

"Well, you're not wrong." She giggled. "We can schedule a meeting with her on Monday and—no? Why are you shaking your head?"

"We should just go over to my parents' house today and get this settled. I don't want to worry about it all weekend while we could be doing…other things." Ben playfully fondled her bare bottom.

"Today?!" Rey exclaimed. "But—but—"

"Rey, I love you. I want to be with you." Ben said earnestly. "Why wait?"

Stunned by his declaration, Rey stared at him blankly. Ben loved her? Rey Niima? The poor orphan from Jakku? It was astounding to think that anyone could love her when her own parents had cast her aside, but the fact that it was Ben made her heart pound uncontrollably in her chest.

"It is Dameron?" He probed anxiously when she didn't respond. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"What? No! Poe is just a friend! The only reason I went to the party with him was to make you jealous." Rey admitted. No matter what excuse she had used to justify it at the time, asking Poe to be her date had never been about protecting herself. It had been about getting a reaction out of Ben.

"Well, it worked." Ben snorted. "The minute you walked in on his arm I wanted to deck him."

"Because you love me?" She inquired softly, testing the words.

"Did I stutter?" Ben said drily, calling back to their argument the day before.

"You are such a brat!" Rey pushed him onto his back, pressing a quick kiss to his smart mouth before bounding off the bed to collect her clothing.

"So, is that a yes? Should I text my mother to tell her we're coming over?" Ben's abs flexed enticingly as he stood up as well, his impressive body momentarily distracting her from his question.

"What was that?"

"Eyes up here, Rey." Ben grinned, retrieving his boxers and slacks from the floor.

She coughed discreetly, zipping up the back of her dress before refastening the halter around her neck.

"Well?" He insisted.

"I'm getting dressed, aren't I?" Rey rolled her eyes. "We'll need to stop at my place on the way, though. I can't see your mother looking like this."

"Beautiful, you mean?" Ben leered as he buttoned up his wrinkled dress shirt.

"Oh, shut up." Rey pulled what was left of her bun down, running her fingers through the tangled locks to try and put some order to it. "The things I do for you, Solo." She sighed dramatically.

"Because you love me?" Ben smirked expectantly.

"Mmm…maybe." Rey teased as she slid on her heels and headed for the door.

"Maybe?" Ben said, offended. "Rey? Hey, Rey! Wait up!"

* * *

Watching Rey fidget out of the corner of his eye, Ben idly wondered what the likelihood of her bolting at the next red light was. Judging by the anxious expression on her face, the odds were about 50/50.

"Rey, are you alright?" He felt compelled to ask.

"I'm fine." She replied shortly.

Contrary to her clipped statement, Ben could tell something was wrong by the way her fingers were twisting nervously in her lap. Carelessly bunching the sand colored chiffon dress she had changed into against her thighs, it would be a miracle if Rey didn't wear a hole in the garment by the time they reached their destination.

The classy knee-length dress looked lovely on her, even if she was a little overdressed for an informal meeting at his family home. He suspected she had chosen the ensemble in an effort to impress his fashionable mother, but Ben wisely kept mum about her motives. Besides, anything that made her feel more comfortable was okay with him.

Speaking of comfortable, Ben smiled as he recalled Rey's homey one-bedroom loft. He respected her for living within her means, unlike so many new graduates. No doubt she had college loans to contend with on top of every day expenses, something he would gladly help her with if they moved in together.

But he was getting ahead of himself, Ben realized. Before he could think about the future, he needed to focus on the present. And at present, Rey needed him.

Slipping his right hand off the steering wheel, Ben wrapped his long fingers over her clenched fists. "Come on, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

"It—it's nothing." She evaded.

"Rey." He said sternly.

"What if your mother refuses to let us both stay on? Or if she forbids us from dating outright? What if she hates me?" Rey exploded in a rush.

"Rey, my mother loves you." Ben assured her. "Honestly, I think she likes you more than me most of the time." He added dryly. "And whatever comes of this meeting, her opinion doesn't really matter. All that matters is what we want."

Rey's eyes were glassy as she took a steadying breath. "I know you're right; that I'm freaking out for no reason." She acknowledged, grasping his hand tightly between both of hers. "Just…bear with me, okay? I'm still new at this whole…relationship thingy."

"Relationship thingy?" Ben chuckled. "That's a new one."

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Rey laughed, lightening up. "If you can...if you…WOW!"

She gaped as they turned onto the long red brick driveway leading to his parent's grand estate. The beautiful Mediterranean-style mansion was situated in the middle of a bright green field, surrounded by a labyrinth of manicured hedges and flowering shrubberies on three sides.

"We're here." Ben paused at the gate, throwing the car into park. "Look, there's still time to change your mind, if you want to back out. Just say the word."

Rey's hazel gaze softened as she turned to look at him. "Don't be silly, Ben."

Relieved by her honest reaction, Ben cupped the back of her head with his free hand, drawing Rey into a heated kiss. She sank into him with a sigh, her lips parting readily under the insistent pressure of his mouth, her tongue mating with his in an arousing storm of—

"Master Solo? Master Solo, are you there?"

A distorted voice unexpectedly broke through the lustful haze engulfing Ben's mind. "Huh?" Ben pulled back from his lover and looked out the driver's side window. "Oh, come on!"

"What—oh!" Rey blushed as a man waved at them from the small, two-way monitor attached to the security callbox.

"Master Solo! Miss Niima!" See Threepio greeted heartily. "The Senator has been anticipating your visit all morning! Shall I buzz you through the gate now?"

Ben gritted his teeth in annoyance, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure, sir!" He called delightedly before the screen went black.

Leaning back in his seat as the wrought iron gates slowly opened, Ben silently counted to ten. Despite knowing Threepio for the last thirty-four years of his life, the older man still had a way of getting under his skin. Something about his unbridled enthusiasm had always rubbed Ben the wrong way.

"Sorry about that." Ben belatedly turned back to Rey. "Threepio can be kind of oblivious sometimes."

"I thought he was charming." Rey giggled, flipping down the sun visor to look over her appearance one last time. "Besides, it's not like there's enough room to make love in your tiny clown car, Ben." She joked. "So really, he saved you from embarrassing yourself."

"You're just holding a grudge because I stole your parking spot again." Ben shot back. "Don't listen to her, baby, she's just jealous of our connection." He patted the dashboard fondly, smirking at her look of outrage.

"Okay, now I'm _definitely_ having second thoughts about this meeting."

* * *

Rey clung to Ben's hand as they walked up the wide marble steps leading to his childhood home. The Solo estate was impressive without being gaudy, the terracotta roof rustic enough to downplay the sheer size of the white stucco manor. Having grown up in the foster care system, Rey was well aware of the disparity between the lower and upper classes, yet she didn't feel uncomfortable here. It was almost like she was…home.

Shaking her head to clear the fanciful idea, Rey snuck a look at Ben as he knocked on the massive oak front door. He looked calm for the most part, the slight twitch of his lush mouth the only giveaway that he wasn't as cool as he appeared.

Noticing his ensemble for the first time, Rey appreciatively traced the dark jeans, black wool turtleneck, and worn leather jacket encasing his powerful body. She had been too busy stressing about what to wear back at her apartment to register that Ben had changed his clothing as well. She recalled him mentioning that he kept a spare outfit in his car for emergencies, and Rey marveled at his foresight.

Ben was definitely a planner, something none of her friends would ever accuse her of, Rey thought wistfully. Maybe he could teach her how to be more practical, and in return, she could show him how to be more spontaneous. Maybe being in a relationship wasn't such a scary thing, if there was balance and mutual respect between you and your partner.

The front door abruptly swung open, breaking Rey from her thoughts. A lanky middle-aged man peered out at them, smiling widely. His black tailored suit and gold tie were immaculate, as was his neatly quaffed blonde hair, giving Rey the impression that this man cared deeply about etiquette and protocol.

"Master Solo! How good to see you again, Sir!" See Threepio beamed. "Come inside, come inside!"

"Hello, Threepio." Ben said sardonically. "This is my—uh—this is Rey."

Tilting her head at Ben's odd introduction, Rey wondered what he'd been about to say. Coworker? Friend? Girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you." She said distractedly as Threepio shook her outstretched hand.

"Is my mother in her study?" Ben asked, casually placing an arm around her waist when the butler stepped back.

Rey's eyebrows shot up at the possessive gesture, but she didn't try to pull away. It was strangely thrilling that Ben couldn't seem to stop touching her.

"The dining room, actually." Threepio replied, indicating for them to follow him. "She thought you might be hungry."

Flushing as her stomach suddenly rumbled, Rey tried not to look too eager. They had skipped breakfast this morning, so lunch sounded heavenly. "That was nice of her." She said aloud.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just hedging her bets," Ben snickered, "since I'm always hungry!"

Laughing at his lame joke, Rey glanced around interestedly, taking in her posh surroundings. A carved walnut sofa dominated the small living room off the main entryway, the upholstery a luxurious dark purple velvet. A copper serving cart held several crystal liquor bottles nearby, and Rey could imagine Ben and his father sharing a brandy in the cozy space after a long family dinner.

Crossing into the next room, which housed a large pool table, built in bar, and several wingback chairs, Rey admired the antique gaming equipment fastened to the taupe walls as she passed. Everything about the room screamed wealth and privilege, but she knew the Solo's weren't snobs. In fact, Rey was pretty sure that most of the furnishings she'd seen so far were all well-kept family heirlooms and not something you could just flash a credit card for at the mall.

It must be nice to have grown up surrounded by so much familial history, Rey thought forlornly. Maybe if Ben kept her around for a while, she could pump him for information on the beautiful pieces.

"Ah, here we are!" Threepio stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, waving for them to proceed him. "Please take a seat. The Senator will be joining you shortly."

"Thanks." Ben said, steering Rey toward the head of an enormous oak dining table.

"I can't get over how beautiful your house is, Ben." Rey complimented as he drew out a chair for her.

"My mother's house, you mean. She inherited it from her parents." He corrected. "But thanks, I think so too."

"Did you enjoy growing up here?" She inquired, smiling as he linked their hands together under the table.

"For the most part." His mouth twisted. "My father can be…difficult to get along with sometimes. You know how it is."

"I don't actually." Rey said quietly.

Ben sat up straighter, looking contrite. "Rey, I'm sorry, that was a careless thing to say," he frowned. "I don't know the details, but my mother said your childhood was difficult. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Rey said sincerely.

He brought her hand to his lips. "Thanks for letting me off the hook, but I promise to listen any time you want to talk, sweetheart. I want to know everything about you."

They'd been a thing for less than a day, but Rey desperately wanted to take him up on his earnest offer. She had friends, best friends even, but no one had gained her trust as easily as her former enemy had. What was it about him?

They stared at each other for a moment more before the dining room door opened again and Senator Organa breezed in, looking lovely in a long gray wrap dress.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to deal with a minor emergency General Calrissian was convinced only I could handle." Leia apologized, joining them at the end of the table. She sat to Rey's right, across from Ben, effectively caging the young engineer between mother and son.

"Was he right?" Ben grinned.

"Of course." Leia said loftily, smiling at her handsome son.

"Where's father? I expected him to be here as well." Ben said uncertainly.

"Han is still in bed." Leia rolled her eyes. "Indulged a little too much at the party last night. Good thing it's Saturday so he has a couple days to sleep it off."

"Typical." Ben snorted.

"Speaking of, you two disappeared right before midnight." Leia stated. "I assume that's why you're here?"

"Always so direct, mother." Ben drawled.

"Well, I'd like to enjoy our meal once it arrives, so let's skip the banter today." She said bluntly. "Out with it."

"Well, Rey and I are—we're—" Ben looked at Rey for support.

"We're dating." Rey said firmly. "Well, we're going to date. We haven't actually yet, only, well—ah—that's what we wanted to tell you. We're dating."

Leia leaned back in her chair, regarding them coolly.

"I'm in love with her." Ben rushed in when his mother remained mute. "I have been for years, so if you need me to quit, I—"

"Ben, no! I told you I would—" Rey countered.

"Absolutely not, I won't let you throw away your future for me." Ben turned to look at her. "You're more important to me than my job."

"I am?" Rey felt breathless, helpless as his dark eyes burned into her own.

He nodded, and Rey felt like floating through the floor.

"So…" Leia cut in shrewdly. "You two _don't_ hate each other, then?"

"No!" They denied together.

"And you're going to date regardless of what I think?"

"Yes!" They confirmed.

"Well, then all I have to say is: it's about damn time!" Leia exclaimed. "You've just made me a very rich—well, richer—woman!"

"What?" Rey said, dumfounded.

"Poe and I established an office pool the day after you started working for me." Leia confided. "The look on Ben's face when you walked through the door—let me tell you, it was something to behold. Enough to place wager on, even!"

"I don't—what?" Ben stammered.

"Aren't you listening? The whole office has been not-so-patiently waiting for you two to get together! And guess who picked this month in the pool?" Leia pointed at her chest triumphantly. "This old gal!"

"You and Poe and _everyone_ made a bet that Ben and I would date at some point?" Rey squeaked.

"We sure did!" Leia boasted.

"Mother!" Ben groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Rey rubbed his back comfortingly, weirdly relieved despite Leia's embarrassing revelation. Monday was going to be an awkward affair, she thought wryly.

"So what you're saying is you have no problem with us being together?" Rey pointedly asked her boss, just to be sure. "And we can both keep our jobs?"

"Of course!" Leia beamed. "Just promise me to use protection. I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet."

"Oh my god!" Ben so looked horrified by his mother's request that Rey couldn't help but laugh.

Tears of mirth streaming down her face, Rey leaned against Ben's broad shoulder for support. His arm automatically came around her to keep her from falling out of her chair, practically pulling her onto his lap as he began to chuckle as well.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Poe gave me your purse and phone, Rey, so make sure you get them from Threepio before you leave." Leia informed her.

"My…oh my god, I completely forgot!" Rey said, nonplused. "I left them at our table last night!"

"Well, I'm sure you were…preoccupied by other things at the time." Leia raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mother, I swear to—"

"Oh, look! Artoo is bringing in lunch!" Leia sidestepped Ben's indignant outburst. "Let's eat!"

Rey settled back into her chair, exchanging a warm look with Ben as Leia's chef placed covered dishes in front of them. Crooking his finger so that she would incline her head, Ben wiped the residual moisture off her cheeks, gently cleaning up her smudged makeup with his own napkin.

Touched by the sweet gesture, Rey mouthed, _"I love you,"_ finally admitting to the depth of her feelings for the strapping man sitting beside her.

Smirking slightly when his cheeks flushed in response, Rey wrinkled her nose at how natural it felt to say those three little words to him. She hadn't expected to end up Ben Solo's girlfriend when she went into work yesterday morning, but now Rey couldn't conceive of anything else.

Chatting amiably with Ben and Leia as they enjoyed the first of many family meals to come, Rey realized that the belonging she had sought all her life was not behind her, it was ahead. With Ben. Feeling certain about her future at last, Rey brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"So, what are you fools going to bet on now that Rey and I are an item?" Ben asked his scheming mother.

"Well, I heard that maintenance just hired someone new, a young woman, and we all know Finn is the last single man in the office, so…"

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I had so much fun writing this fic! Soft!Ben is lovely, but I like writing him as an asshole with a heart of gold too! Also, anytime I can add Leia to a story I'm going to! I'm still holding out hope that we get some kind of reconciliation between Leia and Ben in EPIX, because killing off Leia's character without that interaction would seriously bum me out. Until next time!

* * *

 **A little something extra!**

Kylo: Hey, crazy lady? Rey, Poe, and Finn. Fuck, marry, kill! Go!  
Ali: Shit.  
Kylo: Turnabout is fair play, Ali!  
Ali: Umm…I'd have to say marry Rey, fuck Finn, kill Poe.  
Kylo: Wow, thanks for stealing my girl, homewrecker.  
Ali: It's not my fault that she'd make a great wife!  
Kylo: And killing Poe? So harsh.  
Ali: I said what I said, emo boy. I love Poe, but Finn is best boy.  
Kylo: …what does that even mean?  
Ali: …I don't actually know. But I like saying it!


End file.
